


Make it Count

by ChloeWinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fargo AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWinchester/pseuds/ChloeWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives John a little encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Count

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short drabble, nothing more!

Those fingers, soft as a spider’s web, brushed against the back of John’s hand, reassuring him and tightening his grip on the hammer. “Do it. You know you want to. Do it. Daddy wants you to make a mess…” Warm palms sliding over the jumper, an angled face pressed against the blond’s cheek. The sharp ticks and scratches from his facial hair fueled his alertness, his drive, his need to sink it right into her skull while she challenged him, scoffed at him, called him a loser.

Lips pressed a careful kiss that sealed fate against John’s cheek and teeth nipped his ear. “Come on, Johnnyboy, go ahead.”

The washer behind them made the symphony of anger and madness within him audible, his desire and bloodlust reflected in the gorgeous sinner that smelled like gunpowder and apples. Jim dragged his tongue over where blood was sure to splatter on his neck. “Make it count.'


End file.
